Memorable Return
by Xtremely-Canadian
Summary: Someone makes her return to the WWE...What does she have in store for the roster? (Includes: Jericho, Trish, Christian, Lita, Steph plus more) Chapter 4 up!
1. Return

Alright. So, in this the bet never took place, therefore Trish never got mad at Jericho. Alrighty? Ok.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, cuz If I did then well, let's just say my life would be a hell of a lot more interesting!   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chris entered the arena with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think of tonight, and the match Trish had for the women's title, with him as guest referee. He kept laughing to himself as he walked down the halls, thinking what a perfect set up this was. He was helping the woman he loved get revenge. Oh how sweet life was. Making his way down the hall he stopped at his locker room, going in to get ready for the night. As he walked in he spotted Christian and Lita sitting on the couch. They looked up after hearing the sound of him enter the room and smiled.  
  
"Hey Chris." Lita said to him as he set his bag down on the bench.  
  
"Hey guys." he replied, a smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Christian asked confused.   
  
"Tonight I'm making my woman happy." was all he said before making his way into the washroom to get ready.  
  
"Looks like Trish is going to be happy tonight." Lita stated wrapping her arms around Christian's neck. Christian smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, real happy."  
  
About twenty minutes later Chris emerged from the washroom, fully clothed for the night's events. He had his black vinyl pants on, with a ref's shirt. He smiled at himself as he passed a mirror, and then headed out of the room to see Trish. He walked down the halls sneering at everyone he passed, until he finally reached the women's locker room. He knocked and was greeted by a very smiley blonde Canadian. She opened the door wide, allowing him to come into the room. He smiled at her and walked into the room, setting himself down on the leather couch. Trish decided to sit down on his lap, even though there was enough room left on the couch to hold 3 other people. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just stared at him. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"See something you like?" he asked with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Maybe." she said blushing, while playing with the collar to his ref shirt. "You'll find out later for sure."  
  
"Yes I definitely will." he smiled. She took this time to kiss him lovingly. When she pulled away he smiled at her. "I think we better get ready for this match, don't you?"  
  
"Do we have to? I just want to stay locked here in this locker room all night long. With you of course." she smiled.   
  
He looked at her and smiled himself. "Well I have a surprise for you, so we better get out there." he said before removing her from his lap and standing up. He snaked his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room together.   
  
Now she was really excited. She couldn't wait for her surprise. As they walked down the hall, they didn't pay attention to anyone around them. They didn't notice all the guys staring, envying Chris Jericho because he got to be with Trish, where as the girls were envying Trish for being with Jericho. They made it to the gorilla and spotted Christian and Lita standing there waiting for them. They wanted to wish them good luck, as well as watch the match. Standing there they heard the countdown start. Trish pulled Jericho in for a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you." she said. He smiled and winked at her before turning around and making his entrance. Molly was already in the ring, waiting impatiently for the match to start. Not long after Jericho made his entrance Time to Rock and Roll blared through the speakers as the crowd erupted into cheers. Trish walked down to the ring and slid in, smiling at Jericho before turning her attention to Molly, glaring.  
  
The match started off with Molly getting the upper hand. She continually hit Trish in the face before Trish blocked one punch, returning a blow of her own to Molly. She then Irish whipped her, taking her down with a clothesline. She went for the pin, but only received a two count. She looked at Jericho then returned her focus back to the match. She pulled Molly up by the hair and was met with a hard blow to the stomach. Trish fell down to her knees. Molly went up top getting ready to hit the Molly-Go-Round but was taken down by a Stratusphere. Trish again went for the pin but only got a two count. She dragged Molly to her feet and went for the Chick Kick but Molly ducked and then hit her with a neckbreaker, before rolling out of the ring. Jericho went over to Trish to see if she was okay and spotted Gail Kim running down to the ring. He quickly went over making sure she couldn't get in the ring. While he was distracted, Trish got up and went to the other side of the ring so she could get her hands on Molly and was met with a vicious chair shot to the head. Just as this happened, Jericho turned around and saw it, calling for a disqualification. He rushed over to Trish, trying to help her up, but Molly came at him threatening to hit him with the chair. He backed up a bit and was pulled out of the ring by Gail Kim. Molly went back to work on Trish, hitting her again, until a familiar song played over the speakers and the crowd cheered loudly.  
  
~I'm all grown up now, and I listen and learn, a true star and I'm finally getting my turn~  
  
Molly looked up and saw Stephanie running down the ramp with a steel chair of her own in hand. She slid into the ring, and Molly slid out, running back up the ramp with Gail Kim right behind her. Jericho slid into the ring, and went over to Trish. He helped her stand up as she used him as support. She realized that Stephanie had just saved her so she let go of Jericho and smiled at Stephanie, extending her hand out. Stephanie smiled back and extended her hand as well, quickly retracting it and smirking, causing Trish to look at her confused. Steph raised the chair she was still holding and hit Trish right over the head, causing her to bleed. Jericho just stood there shocked for a few seconds, before a smirk of his own crept over his lips. He walked over to Steph and kissed her before she threw the chair down. Trish looked up in horror at what she was seeing. Jericho and Steph left the ring hand in hand, never looking back at Trish until the reached the top of the ramp, where they kissed passionately before laughing and walking backstage. The last thing that could be heard before RAW went off the air were the words of King and JR.  
  
"What the hell just happened JR?"  
  
"I have no idea, but next week there better be some damn good explanations!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, so love it? Hate it? Why did Stephanie hit Trish with the chair? And what's going on with Jericho? Did Christian know what was going to happen? If you ReViEw you can find out! lol..Thx  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Ya hear me?! Nothing!!   
  
Sorry for not updating A LOT sooner...I had a lot going on and now that night school's over I finally did! Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She walked around backstage getting a sympathetic look from everyone who passed her. She had been made a fool of by Chris and that bitch Stephanie. Everyone thought she was sad and moping around because of her broken heart, but they were wrong. She was pissed. The only emotion she was feeling at that moment, and had been for the last week, was anger. She wanted revenge. She wanted them to pay for humiliating her. She walked into her locker room and shut the door, hoping to get a moment's peace.   
  
Meanwhile, down the hall Chris and Stephanie made their way to their locker room laughing. They were in the complete opposite mood Trish was in. They were happy. Making their way into the room they both sat down on the couch. Stephanie turned around and looked at Chris, a big smile plastered on her face. She just sat there staring at him, and he was becoming extremely confused.   
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chris asked moving his hand up and wiping his mouth.  
  
"No I just, I don't know. I want to thank you again for what you did. I know I asked a lot but-"  
  
"Stop thanking me!" Chris said cutting her off. "I told you last Monday and everyday after that I wanted to." She smiled again before kissing him. Just as the kiss became more heated they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They pulled apart and Chris let out a frustrated moan. "Why is it when you don't want to be interrupted people feel the need to interrupt you?" Chris asked as he stood up and walked over to the door, annoyance clearly evident on his face.  
  
"Because. You look sexy when you get frustrated." Steph smirked before standing up and walking into the adjoining bathroom. Chris just shook his head before opening the door. As soon as it opened he came face to face with Christian for all of 2 seconds before he pushed past him and sat down on the couch heavily.  
  
"Uh, come in." Chris said shutting the door and turning around to look at his friend. "What the hell is wrong with you man?"   
  
"What's wrong with me? Lita's what's wrong with me!" Christian yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked sitting back down on the couch Christian was now sitting on.  
  
"Lita. Since last week she hasn't talked to me. When Steph came out we were watching Trish's match in my dressing room. As soon as she saw what she did to Trish she looked at me, mad because her friend was just attacked. Well, when she looked at me I was smiling. I mean how could I not? The bitch finally got what she deserved." Christian explained placing his head in his hands. "She's pissed at me."  
  
"Hey man don't worry. She'll be fine by the end of the night and talking to you again. Me and Steph'll straighten everything out. We're telling everyone why exactly last week happened."  
  
"What'll that do?? She's Trish's friend dammit!" Christian said exasperated.  
  
"Dude stop stressing will ya?" Chris said. "Once she finds out why we did it and why you were happy about it, she'll talk to you again. You just need to hold it together."  
  
Just as Chris finished his statement Stephanie came out of the bathroom and back into the room. She took a seat on Chris' lap before turning to Christian. "Hello Christian." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Steph."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned at how he looked.   
  
"Don't worry about it." he answered her as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Yo Christian. You shouldn't worry about it. Everything'll be fine." Chris said as Christian shut the door behind him. Steph turned her head and looked at Chris confused. "I'll tell ya later." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips and removing her from his lap. He stood up and walked over to his bag pulling out his attire for the night.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Getting ready for the highlight reel. It's on in 20 minutes and I have to look good for the guest I'll have." Chris winked as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey! Why can't I watch?" Steph pouted from the couch.  
  
"Because I know you too well." Chris' voice came through the door.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled back.  
  
"It means that there's no way I'd be getting dressed. In fact I'd be doing the complete opposite. Not to mention we only have twenty minutes!" he yelled back as a smile formed on Steph's face.  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
Chris and Stephanie made their way down the hall to the gorilla. Finally reaching their destination they spotted Lita coming back from her match. She glared at the two as she walked passed them.  
  
"What the hell's up her ass?" Steph whispered to Chris.  
  
"Umm Steph. You attacked her best friend last week." Chris reminded her. The confusion that was occupying her face was quickly replaced with a smile.  
  
"Oh right." Steph giggled as she heard the countdown start. "I believe that means you have to get out there." she said turning to look at Chris.  
  
"Yep. See ya in a few." he said, kissing her quickly before rushing out.  
  
He made his way down the ramp to the sound of the crowd booing. He plastered the cocky grin on his face, ignoring everyone in the audience. He climbed up the stairs and walked through the ropes and over to the far side of the ring. Grabbing a microphone he stood there waiting for the crowd to quiet before he started speaking.  
  
"Now I know everyone is wondering why I turned on Trish." he started and was cut off by an 'Asshole' chant. "Alright. Go ahead and think I'm an asshole, but I had my reasons for doing what I did. Tonight on the highlight reel, I have a very special guest that will help me in explaining why Trish deserved what she got. Here she is, the billion dollar princess, STEPHANIE MCMAHON!"   
  
Her music hit and she made her way down the ramp to the ring. She was wearing the same cocky smirk Chris had on just moments ago. She walked up the stairs and Chris helped her in the ring, handing her a microphone.   
  
"How nice of you to come out here and be a guest on my show. Now, would you care to start by telling everyone what happened last week?"  
  
"I would love to Chrissy. Now I know everyone here thinks Trish is the sweetest most nicest person ever, but boy do you all need a reality check." Steph said as she was met with a round of 'boos' from the crowd. "Now I know some of the superstars are probably very confused. I mean Trish and I were good friends, once upon a time. Now before I continue I think we need to get another person out here. Christian, will you join us in the ring please?"  
  
Christian's music hit and he made his way down the ramp to join his friends. He wasn't however smiling like the other two. He was still upset over Lita. He entered the ring and stood in front of Steph and Chris, who handed him a microphone.  
  
"Now Christian. Would you please let everyone here know the exact relationship you had with Trish just a few months ago?" Chris said.  
  
"Alright. A few months ago Trish and I were dating." Christian said.  
  
"Okay, now please tell everyone what happened to end that relationship." Steph continued with the questions.  
  
"She cheated on me, or at least attempted to." Christian said as anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Alright. Now would you mind telling us what happened?"  
  
"I was supposed to go out with her one night. We were going to have a romantic dinner and that night I was going to propose. I mean I fell in love with her. Anyway, when I called her house to make sure she remembered about dinner she told me she had to cancel because she was going to visit her aunt who had just had a heart attack. I was upset, but her aunt was in the hospital so that quickly passed since I'm not heartless. I decided to find something else to do so I went over to Steph's house."  
  
"And just to clear a few things up. Trish and I at this point were good friends, best friends even. Chris and I were together and the only people who knew were Trish and Christian." Steph interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, I went over to Steph's house and we decided to go over and visit Chris. As we pulled in the driveway, I noticed Trish's car. Steph and I went into the house and spotted Trish sitting on the couch. I didn't want her to know I was there, wanting to find out what the hell was going on first, so we went into the kitchen where Chris was. He told us that Trish had come over all upset because I had cancelled our plans. She had been hitting on him the entire time and had even tried to kiss him." Christian stopped allowing someone else to continue.  
  
"Chris told us what was happening and I asked him to do something for me." Steph smiled at Chris, who returned the smile. "I asked him to lead Trish on. The three of us wanted revenge. First she lies to Christian and attempts to cheat on him, then the man she tries to get is mine. The stupid bitch deserved everything she got last week, and then some. The plan was for Chris to act like he was in love with Trish, then when the timing was right exactly what happened last week would go down. Now I know that Trish is precious to you all, but now you know the real her. May I remind you all that this was not the first time she has attempted to take my man away from me? When I was married to Hunter she did the exact same thing. The stupid little whore wants everything she can't have." Steph finished, fuming.   
  
"Now that all of you know the truth I think it's time we leave." Chris said as he went to leave the ring, when suddenly Trish's music began to blast through the speakers. She came out to the ring with a scowl on her face. The crowd didn't know what to do. Cheer or boo? She climbed into the ring and grabbed the microphone out of Chris's hand and glared at Stephanie.  
  
"That's what this was about? You wanted revenge because I came onto your damn boyfriend?!" Trish screamed into the microphone. "Well news flash for you. Just before you showed up Chris had been responding to my come ons. In fact, if you wouldn't have been there I have no doubt in my mind that I would have gotten exactly what I wanted from him. And I know that he fell in love with me. Whenever he's with you from now on all he'll be thinking of is me. You all pissed me off. Now the three of you picked the wrong person to mess with because when I'm through with you-"   
  
"Sorry but you're mistaken. YOU picked the wrong people to mess with. Next time you decide you want to hurt someone make sure the person you're messing with his not a McMahon. And better yet, not this McMahon. Last week was only a taste of what's to come. I'm back on RAW and have only one goal and that's to make your life a LIVING HELL!" Steph screamed before throwing her microphone down and leaving the ring, Christian and Chris following.   
  
As soon as they made it backstage Chris and Steph went to their locker room, so she had a chance to calm down. Christian decided to go back to his. When he opened the door he sat down on the couch and threw his head back and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to doze off there was a knock at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled.  
  
"Christian we need to talk." Lita said as she opened the door and let herself in. She walked over to Christian and sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Talk about what? You made yourself clear last week."  
  
"Listen I'm sorry. I understand now but how was I supposed to know last week what the hell was going on? All I knew is my best friend was being attacked and all you were doing was smiling. I was confused!" Lita said to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because. I didn't know how you'd react. If I did tell you and you knew what was going to happen, you could very well have told Trish, which would have pissed Steph off even more and all their planning would have been for nothing."  
  
"Well, do you think we could go back to how we were before last week? Let's pretend it never happened." Lita smiled at him. He looked over at her and smiled himself.  
  
"I think I can handle that." he said before pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I finally got that chapter up. Let me know what you think and sorry for the wait. REVIEW!  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


	3. Proposition

Disclaimer: I own nothing, got it? Yes? Yippee!!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took sooooo long to update! I plan to update more often now that school's almost over, I've been so swamped. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
.....................  
  
She sat up against the headboard of their bed just staring at him with a small smirk on her face. He was lying at the foot of the bed on his back, with his head hanging over the edge. He had developed a case of the hiccups and decided he was going to try drinking a glass of water upside down, hoping that this method would work. He had tried everything else, yet he still had them!  
  
"Chris. You look ridiculous." Steph snickered. Upon hearing her voice he lifted his body up, forgetting about the glass of water in his hand and the fact that when he would sit up, the cup would turn upside down. She began to laugh hysterically when the water spilled out of the cup and onto his pants. He jumped high off the bed and onto the floor at the ice cold water coming in contact with his boxers.  
  
"You think this is funny?" he asked her, with his eyebrows raised attempting to dry off his boxers.  
  
"Of course sweetie. You're all wet." she laughed, pointing at him.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one who was wet last night." he smirked, winking at her. As he started to laugh he felt a soft object hit him in the face. It was a pillow, which had been thrown.  
  
"You're a pig." she stated as he returned to the task of becoming dry. "Chris, there is no way you're going to be able to dry those." He looked at her with raised eyebrows then shrugged.  
  
"I guess you're right." he said as he slid the boxers off and threw them at her. They landed in her face, much like the pillow had to him. She removed them from her and looked at the now very naked man in front of her and began to smile. "Well I'm going to have a shower."  
  
She watched him walk out of their bedroom and into the bathroom. A slight blush had crept up onto her face and she got an idea. "Wait for me!!" she yelled as she jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.   
  
After they had finished their shower and got ready, they made their way out of their house and to their car. They had about an hour to get to the airport before their plane would take off. They were heading to Chicago, Illinois for the taping of Smackdown!. After arriving at the airport and taking their seats on the plane, they realized they didn't know what they were doing tonight.  
  
"So.." Steph started as she stared at Chris. He turned his head to her and smirked.  
  
"So, what princess??" he asked her.  
  
"What exactly are we doing tonight? Are we going to torture Trish some more? Or are we just going to watch?" she said as she finished with a sigh. "I don't think we thought this through very well."  
  
"Nah. No need to think it through, just be impulsive! It gets a much larger reaction from the crowd, and then if we do decide to torture Trish, it'll be much more fun because it'll be all spontaneous and not thought out!" Chris beamed causing Steph to laugh.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Trish made her way through the long hallway on the 13th floor of the Ambassador Hotel. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she had found her destination, suite 1285. She took a deep breath and raised her fist before pounding on the door in front of her. She heard some shuffling around, and decided she had awoken the occupant of the room. After some groaning from the other side of the door, it opened, and she was met with a very tired looking set of eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the man asked.   
  
"I have proposition for you. Can I come in?" she asked, well more like demanded, as she made her way into the room.   
  
"It appears that you already have." he said as he shut the door. He made his way over to the couch, that Trish had already made herself comfortable on, and sat down. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well. I need your help." she stated, looking intently at him.  
  
"You need my help?" he laughed. "And why would that be Miss Stratus?"  
  
"Simple. As you know, I have a little bit of a problem."  
  
"Yeah there are people ready to kick your ass." he laughed. "What does this have to do with me?"   
  
"Well I was looking at your situation, and I think having a woman on your side would be good for you." she smiled.  
  
"And why would that be good for me?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well, many of your opponents and the opponents of the others have a woman on their side. They're out there ready to distract and interfere whenever they can. Look at the feud going on right now with you and Benoit. He has himself aligned with Dawn Marie and just last week she cost you the match." she began, "Now with me there, you wouldn't have to worry about her or any other woman screwing your chances of winning."  
  
"Alright. So I see where this would help me, but what exactly do you get out of this?" he questioned her.  
  
"Protection. Steph has herself allied with Y2Jackass and CLB. Lita's even on their side. So that pits four against one. I can't handle that. So I need protection from you." she answered.  
  
"So let me see if I've got this right. You help out me and I help out you. That's basically what's to happen, am I correct?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well I think I can handle that. A woman aligned with our faction. Now I think I like the sounds of that." he started, an evil smile coming across his face. "I think we need to call the guys and get them over here so we can devise a plan for tonight."  
  
"Excellent." Trish exclaimed, an evil smirk coming across her own features, matching that of the man sitting beside her.  
  
................  
  
Stephanie and Chris made their way through the halls of the arena, wanting to find out what was going down tonight. When they came across the sheet that posted what was to happen, they met up with Christian and Lita.  
  
"Hey man!" Christian yelled out, high-fiving his best friend.  
  
"What's up CLB?"   
  
"Hey now. Unless CLB means Christian's Lita's Boyfriend, I think you should take that back and apologize." Christian said with a mock hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry man" Chris laughed.   
  
"So what are you guys doin' tonight?" Steph asked them, beings as her and Lita were not involved in the little exchange between the two blonde Canadians.  
  
"Nothing actually." Lita said. "Neither one of us has a match tonight, so we were thinking of leaving."  
  
"Sweet. What about us? What are we doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"Let's see," Christian started as he scanned the page. "Oh here we go. Chris you are not doing anything, however Steph has a match against the blonde bitch herself."  
  
"I'm facing Trish?" Steph asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Why? You scared?" Christian joked, earning himself a glare from the princess.  
  
"Scared of her? Hell no!" She exclaimed. "Now if you'll all excuse us, we have a show to get ready for."  
  
"We?" Chris asked confused. "If I remember correctly, I do believe Christian said that I had nothing to do tonight."  
  
"Well since it was you who got me into this mess, I suggest you accompany me to the ring." She smiled as she saw the expression change on Chris' face.  
  
"ME?! How in the HELL did I get you into this mess? You were the one who asked me to go through with this little plan of yours!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Simple. You just had to go and be so damn sexy that the Bitch became attracted to you. Ya know, if you were ugly this never would have happened." she said attempting to keep a straight face. She held it really well.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if my genetics turned me into this sexy beast, but you can't change it so you might as well get used to chicks throwing themselves at me." he smirked.  
  
"Oh I already have." she smiled back. "But you're not the only one who receives action outside of this relationship, Jericho." With that said she walked off leaving the loud mouthed Jericho utterly speechless, and the other two stifling laughs. Chris shook himself out of the daze he had been in, before racing after Stephanie.  
  
"What do you mean you get action outside this relationship?" he yelled as he ran after her, causing Lita and Christian to completely break down and laugh hysterically.  
  
"Will those two ever grow up?" Christian asked between laughs.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm hoping they don't. If they did then where would we get our entertainment from?" she asked him. His only response was a wink.  
  
..................  
  
It was time for Stephanie's match. She was standing backstage with Chris, awaiting her cue. Right on schedule, "I'm All Grown Up" began to play and the couple made their way to the ring, to the sound of the crowd cheering, as opposed to the previous show.   
  
Just as the match was about to get started, Eric Bischoff made himself present.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" he said as he stood at the top of the ramp. "Before this match starts I need to address a little issue. Now Stephanie I see that you have brought somebody down to the ring with you. Well, I'm just so sorry but Chris Jericho, you are officially banned from ringside, so if you'll please accompany me to the back, this match can get underway."  
  
Chris looked at him in disbelief before making his way back up the ramp. As soon as he reached the top he glared at Eric.  
  
With Chris gone, the match got underway. In the beginning Trish had been able to get the upper hand. Well, that was until Steph suplexed the Barbie doll. With the match going in her favor, she went for the Walls of Jericho and locked them in. Just as Trish was about to tap, Stephanie heard a weird reaction from the crowd, and suspected that someone was coming down to the ring to congratulate her after she won. Wrong! A cold steel surface came into contact with the back of her neck and the upper part of her back between her shoulder blades, knocking her down to the ground. Trish got up after being released and smirked at the three men standing in the ring with her. She took the chair from the one man and hit Stephanie with it, before dropping it to the ground and celebrating. She had lost the match because she was disqualified, but she had began to act out the first parts of her revenge.   
  
Stephanie squirmed, and felt her eyes begin to water at the stinging in her back and neck. Who had hit her? She managed to turn herself slightly so she was able to see who it was that was in the ring. Focusing her eyes, she looked up just in time to see a smiling Trish exit the ring, with Evolution at her side.  
  
........................  
  
Feedback is great you know, so REVIEW! I'll try and have the next chapter up within the next week or so. Until then, Ciao  
  
Jess 


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay? Great!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I love them! This chapter I guess is a bit different then the rest but I hope you like it anyways! Please review!  
  
"I'll kill those bastards!" Chris screamed while pacing back and forth in front of the bed Steph was lying on in their hotel room. It was the next afternoon and he was still fuming about the night before.  
  
"Chris honey, calm down." Steph told him. He had been screaming ever since she was attacked, and frankly she was starting to get a headache.  
  
"No, I will not calm down! I cannot believe they would dare lay a finger on you! I'll kill them!"  
  
"You already said that, and if you don't stop yelling I'm going to somehow manage to force myself out of this bed and kill YOU! All your damn yelling and whining is giving me a headache, so will you please Shut the Hell Up!!" After yelling the last part of her speech she immediately grabbed her head, regretting it. Chris noticed her holding her head and calmed down considerably. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked grabbing onto one of her hands. She nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head, hopefully calm down."   
  
"I think that would be a wise decision," she said as she rolled over onto her side.  
  
"Be back soon." he said as he kissed her forehead, grabbed his coat and went out the front door of their hotel room.   
  
He walked down the hall towards the elevator, with his fists clenched. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He would get them back for what they did, and if they were lucky, they'd still be alive. Walking up to the elevator he pushed the button for the first floor and waited for the doors to open. A few minutes later they did, and he came face to face with none other than Christian.   
  
"Hey man. Where you going? I was just coming to check on you and Stephanie." Christian said as Chris boarded the elevator.  
  
"I decided I need some fresh air, and time to cool down. I'm not helping Steph any by yelling and screaming." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry man. We'll get them back." Christian stated matter-of-factly as he clapped Chris on the back.  
  
"You damn right we will."   
  
Chris and Christian began plotting their revenge, while Stephanie received a visitor.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and jumped up out of bed, knowing who it was.   
  
"It's about time!" she exclaimed as she opened it up, coming face to face with Lita. Lita pushed her way past Stephanie and plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could. I did have some things to do first ya know!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
"I know, I know." Steph said coming into the room and sitting beside Lita.  
  
"So how you feeling?" Lita asked as she looked sympathetically at her friend.  
  
"Honestly? I'm pretty good. Kinda sore when I move the wrong way, and I have a slight headache, but other than that I'm perfect, even though Chris doesn't think so." Steph replied as Lita snickered. "So you got it all?"   
  
"Yep I did. Now all we have to do is replace it with Trish's stuff." Lita nodded.  
  
"And we have to do it fast. I don't know how long Chris'll be gone, but he can't know about this until... Well, not yet anyways." Steph smirked.   
  
"I know. I think he's out with Christian, cuz he said he was coming up here to check on the two of you, and I don't think he's been here yet."   
  
"No he hasn't which is good. Christian will keep him out longer." Steph said. "Okay, you got the supplies, and I have her key card."  
  
"How'd you manage to get that?" Lita asked taking it from Steph's hands. She simply smiled and winked, making Lita laugh. "Sorry I asked."  
  
"Okay. I have our clothes in the bedroom. We change quickly, create a diversion to get Trish out of her room, then we go in for the kill!" Steph stated.  
  
"Alright, but what exactly are we going to do to get her out of the room?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Simple. I sent a package to this hotel for her. A rather large package that will in no way be able to be brought up the stairs or the elevator, simply because it won't fit. So the front desk will call up to her room, tell her about it so she'll have to go down to the lobby and sign for it. When she leaves we slip in, do the switches, and sneak back out. Nobody will be the wiser." she smirked, proud of her plan.  
  
"Alright then. What are we waiting for?" Lita exclaimed jumping off the couch and running into the bedroom.   
  
Stephanie and Lita dressed up in an all black ensemble. Black boots, black track pants, black turtle neck, and black ski mask, ready to put their plan into motion. The went out the hotel room and into the hallway, before making their way towards the stairs.   
  
"Steph?" Lita called out as they made their descend.   
  
"What?" Steph asked as she took the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Why on God's green earth are we dressed up in all black?"   
  
"So we won't be noticed stupid. That's what people do in the movies so no one can see them." Steph stated as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Umm Steph honey. That's what they do when it's pitch black out so they won't be noticed. We're in a hotel in the middle of the afternoon!!!" Lita yelled out as she pulled the ski mask off her face. Steph immediately stopped and turned to her friend.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, how was I supposed to remember that?"   
  
Lita let out an exasperated sigh. "Keep moving, or we'll never make it on time!"   
  
They continued down the stairs, until they hit the twelfth floor. They slowly opened the door, just enough to peek through. They stood there and watched impatiently for Trish to exit her hotel room.  
  
"Come on. When is she going to leave her room?!" Lita groaned. Steph checked her watch before looking back through the tiny space between the door and the doorframe.   
  
"Any minute now." she said. As if on cue, Trish exited her hotel room and made her way over to the elevator. Once she reached it, she hit the button for the lobby and hopped in. As soon as the doors closed, Steph and Lita jogged down the hall to Trish's room. While standing in front of her door, an old couple walked past, eyeing them oddly.  
  
"We're playing Mission Impossible!" Lita screeched, as if she were a little kid. The old couple gave a wavering smile before hurrying off to their own hotel room.  
  
"Mission Impossible?" Steph laughed.   
  
"Did you have anything better? Didn't think so!" Lita shrieked.   
  
Steph slid the key card into the slot. The little light turned green and they opened the door, entered the room, and quickly shut it behind them. Steph took off her ski mask, as Lita set down the bag of 'supplies'.   
  
"Okay, you go empty the bottles while I get these ones ready for the transfer." Steph said, and Lita nodded before heading off to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of the shampoo, 15 minute conditioner and rinsed out the tube of mascara that was lying on the sink. She brought them out into the living room where Steph was anxiously waiting.   
  
"Here." Lita said as she handed them to her. Steph took them just as her cell phone rang.   
  
"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she hit talk. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie." Chris' voice rang through on the other end. "I'm in the lobby, and was just wondering if you wanted me to get you anything before I come up."  
  
"Umm." Steph said as she adapted a look of fear on her face. "Yes could you get me another bottle of aspirin? Mine's just about gone."  
  
"Sure. Be up in five." he said before hanging up the phone.   
  
"SHIT!" she yelled out before jumping up off the floor, grabbing her ski mask and heading for the door.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Lita asked.   
  
"I have to get back to my hotel room. Chris is on his way there, and if he gets there and I'm not there he'll completely freak out!" Steph rushed, as she opened the door and went to leave. She turned back around to Lita. "You'll have to hurry. She should be back any minute. Just finish the transfer and get yourself out of here."  
  
"Right." Lita nodded before Steph ran out the door.   
  
She completed the transfer and put every bottle back where she got it. She picked up the bag and double checked the room to make sure there was nothing left behind that could get them into trouble. Satisfied with the way the room looked she walked over to the front door. Just as she reached for the handle, she noticed it move. SHIT! she thought before looking around frantically for some place to hide. She immediately ran over to the bed and crawled under it.  
  
Trish walked into her room with a confused look still plastered on her face. It had been there since she received her 'package'. All that was inside it was four giant rocks. She concluded that it must have been someone's idea of a prank. She went into the bedroom and sat herself down on the bed. She removed her shoes, and was about to crawl in for a nap when she heard a knocking at the door. She sighed and walked over to the door, opening it up, and came face to face with the Legend Killer himself.   
  
"Hello Randy." Trish smiled as she moved off to the side to allow him to enter.   
  
"Well hello Miss. Stratus." he smirked.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked him, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Since you have somewhat became part of Evolution, I think that you and I should get to know each other better."   
  
"Uh huh. And how would you like to go about that?" she asked, knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"Well you see, that's simple." he said before he walked over and stood in front of her. "Like this."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She immediately responded, before pushing him away. He looked at her confused as she just smiled.  
  
"Why don't we move into the bedroom?" she asked. He smirked back at her.  
  
"That's a lovely idea Miss. Stratus." he said before he scooped her up into his arms and headed off to the bedroom.   
  
Perfect. Just freaking perfect! Lita thought to herself as she felt the bed sink down.   
  
An Hour Later  
  
Chris and Stephanie were enjoying their Chinese supper when there was a furious pounding on the door. Chris jumped up and opened it, almost being completely knocked over by a worried looking Christian.  
  
"Dude, what the hell's the matter with you?" Chris asked as he made his way back into the room where his girlfriend and best friend were sitting.  
  
"Have you seen Lita?" he asked. "I can't find her anywhere!"   
  
"No I haven't." Chris said before looking at Steph. "I don't think Steph has either, she's been in bed all day."  
  
"Wait. You don't know where Lita is?" Steph asked becoming slightly worried.   
  
"No! If I knew where she was do you think I'd come here and ask you where she was? Use your brain Stephanie!" Christian screamed out.  
  
"Hey man. Calm down!" Chris told him.   
  
"Sorry. It's just that I'm becoming extremely frustrated! I haven't seen her in over two hours and she never told me she was going anywhere."  
  
"Well actually, I did see her about an hour ago. She was with me and we kind of got separated. She should have been back by now." Steph said.  
  
"When were you with Lita? I thought you were in bed all afternoon?" questioned Chris.  
  
"Well you thought wrong, you see Lita and I-" Steph began but was cut off by the sound of someone frantically banging on the door.  
  
"Stephanie OPEN UP!!" the voice of a very angry Lita came through, grabbing the attention of everyone occupying the room. Christian jumped up and ran to open the door. When it was opened he was pushed out of the way by his girlfriend as she charged into the other room. "I am going to KILL you!" she screamed out.  
  
"Wh- Why?" Steph asked slightly frightened.   
  
"Because. After you left and I finished up I went to leave and guess who came back? That's right, Trish! I hid under the bed and while I was under there, guess who else decided to show up? That's right, Randy! Now what do you think happens when you have a slutty blonde, and an egotistical player in the same room? Oh yeah that's right, babies begin to be made! And not only that, but it happened right on top of me and I heard and felt practically everything. You my dear owe me BIG TIME!" Lita screamed out before letting herself rest on the couch. Steph's eyes went wide before her lips curled up and she began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"You were in the room while Randy and Trish had sex?" Steph screeched before doubling over, because of the slight pains that became present in her stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh my God! That's so funny!"  
  
"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Lita yelled out, as Chris and Christian joined in. "STOP LAUGHING! IT WAS TRAUMATIC!"   
  
"I'm sorry it's just. So funny!" Steph cried out. After about 10 solid minutes, the laughing began to die down. As it stopped, Chris and Christian began to realize what exactly had just been said.  
  
"Wait. What the hell were the two of you doing in Trish's hotel room?" Chris said, with Christian nodding in agreement to the question asked.   
  
"Well you see. Steph and I decided to perform a little revenge of our own on the blonde bombshell. Call it the woman's touch. To her, this would be worse than a bloody beating." Lita smirked.  
  
"Well what did you guys do?" Christian pried.   
  
"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out."   
  
Chris and Christian looked at each other confused before being shaken from their thoughts by a tremendously loud scream. Steph and Lita looked at each other then began laughing hysterically, high fiving each other in the process.  
  
"Mission Impossible. Accomplished." Lita said.  
  
So that's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, because I did. Please review...pretty pretty please!!!  
  
Jess 


End file.
